La quête de la première étoile
by thelittlegamers
Summary: Alors que Nanoha est en séminaire, certaines autres personnes, dont moi, qui suis innocent de toute malversation, se retrouvent sur une autre planète.


**Prologue – ****Certaine****s ****Rencontres Dont Il Se Serait Bien Passé**

_Bien que l'histoire nous offre l'exemple d'un grand nombre de civilisations ayant atteint ce qui est considéré comme l'apogée des capacités magiques, bien peu d'entre elles ne sont réellement pertinentes au vue des objectifs de cette étude. Contrairement aux nombreux autres exemples des précédents tomes, une civilisation complète de type S ne nait jamais naturellement. Elle est toujours causée par un élément externe et incontrôlable, naturel ou intelligent, qui offrit les premiers liens sociaux autour desquels le reste a pu pousser. [...]_

_Si le multivers a contenu, ou contient encore, un certain nombre de civilisations de Type S, nous nous concentrerons, au nom du nécessaire besoin de concision, principalement sur trois d'entre elles parmi les plus avancées et les plus résilientes : l'ancienne civilisation perdue de A.-A., la faille dimensionnelle connue sous le nom de G., et l'inexistence probabilisée du nom de la C. des I. Chacune de ces trois civilisations a atteint, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le niveau S ; chacune l'a atteint par des moyens vastement différents ; chacune présente néanmoins des caractéristiques trop communes pour être le fruit du hasard._

Dog K. Cynis, _Étude des Interactions Sociétales dans les Organisations Magiques de Type S selon la classification de Noën-Handrey – Livre 4 : Civilisations de Type S._

_La classification de Noën-Handrey-Seito est un exemple de classification encore utilisé de nos jours, encore qu'avec des différences marquantes de celle utilisé par les anciens Belkans. Contrairement à la classification de Négjine, en fait postérieure de quelques siècles, il ne s'agit pas d'une classification linéaire basé sur la puissance magique constante développée par une entité donnée, mais un ensemble de règles empiriques souvent plus utiles sur les moyennes des capacités de changement de l'environnement présent à l'intérieur d'un corps. La classification NHS moderne admet cinq grands groupes, ou type, d'entités magiques : Le Type E (magie inexistante et/ou inconnue), le Type D (magie rare), le Type C (magie cachée), le Type B (magie commune) et le Type A (magie maîtrisée)._

_Ces classifications ne sont, en aucun cas, des mesures uniques de puissances. Il n'est pas rare que certains Types D développent une sortie Négjine supérieure à des Type B, et des Types C présentent souvent localement des caractéristiques de Type B. Mid-Childa, de nos jours, est un double Type B/A, alors que le monde non administré n°97 est par exemple un triple E/D/C (en fait, un E-3 D-1c C)._

Yuuno Scriya : _Rapport sur les méthodes d'administrations pré-Belkan et leur utilisations actuelles._

_

* * *

_

Tout le monde s'accorda à dire que l'opération fut l'une des plus réussie, et peut-être même l'une des moins ensanglantée, de l'histoire naissante du Time-Space Administration Bureau. L'engagement, car lui donner le nom de guerre serait à la fois prétentieux et exagéré, se déroula avec la régularité d'une musique parfaitement orchestrée contrastant avec le chaos des forces terrestres ennemies. A l'heure H + 3, une force de trois mages de combats aériens de rang allant de A+ à AA+ utilisèrent leur maîtrise des hauteurs pour sécuriser un ensemble de point clés dans la capitale. Les armées du pays, peu habituées à combattre de tels personnages, et ne possédant eux-mêmes que des mages de terrains de niveaux largement inférieur, n'eurent besoin que d'une démonstration de force limitée pour se rendre. Le Lost Logia fut sécurisé près de dix heures après que le pays eut montré ses premières réticences à le remettre, et seulement six heures après qu'il fut activé pour la première fois.

Il fut mis au compte de l'entraînement drastique du Bureau que les morts furent spectaculairement peu nombreux (58 occurrences) et causés la plupart du temps par des accidents malheureux. Un conducteur de taxi, qui s'était reçu une balle perdue. Deux docteurs, qui avaient été pris dans l'explosion accidentelle d'une grenade. Un travailleur du bâtiment, qui s'était retrouvé sous les éboulis lors d'un bombardement stratégique.

Les deux parents de Photos.

Ils étaient tous si gentils, si attentionnés. Lui et la poignée d'orphelin de guerre eurent la visite d'une délégation officielle du Bureau, venant présenter leurs plus graves excuses. Ils eurent droit à des poignées de mains officielles, aux lumières éphémère de la presse, aux regrets sincères des trois mages venu chercher son pardon, et même à un orphelinat financé par un fond de reconstruction du Bureau. Oh, rien de définitif, évidemment. Ils se chargeraient de lui trouver une nouvelle famille d'accueil, d'accord, mon garçon ? Si tu le veux, bien sûr.

Photos n'était pas un garçon précipité. Il réfléchit, et réfléchit, pesant gravement chacune de ses voie d'actions, assit dans l'ombre du grand chêne de la cour du tout nouvel orphelinat. Surtout, plus que tout, ses pensées l'amenait vers ses souvenirs des trois formes lumineuses éblouissants ciel, entouré de tourbillons d'énergie multicolores, puis des trois faces si désolé durant sa rencontre, si contristés, si _humains_. Toujours bien élevé, remarqua la directrice. Toujours polis. Rarement souriant, néanmoins, et elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu rire pour la dernière fois, ce qui était étrange, car elle avait été la directrice de l'orphelinat depuis sa construction trois ans plus tôt.

L'enfant pesa soigneusement la course de ses actions, et quand il eut décidé quoi faire, il fit son serment. Ce n'était pas un serment un nom d'un Dieu, d'un Principe, ou d'une Chose ce n'était pas un contrat entre lui-même et une tierce partie, comme la magie en connaissait parfois. C'était simplement un serment, et moins, un serment d'enfant meurtri : mais il était terrible, et le destin des mondes frissonna en l'entendant.

* * *

_Sic transit gloria mundi._

Ou dit différemment, _oh putain j'ai merdé là._

Le monde Administré n°144, Nao Kalash de son vrai nom, était un bouge puant et sombrant dans les miasmes maladif d'un soleil agonisant, passé depuis longtemps au stade de géante rouge. Les remugles de sa lumière écarlate donnaient au jour un ton malsain, brisé, comme si l'arc chromatique transportait des émotions damné d'un patient au stade terminal. L'atmosphère poussiéreuse, enfumée, juste assez respirable pour des poumons humains, portait une odeur calcinée, animale, presque monstrueuse. Il y faisait froid, pourtant, un froid d'hiver interminable. Plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années plus tôt, Nao Kalash avait été un planétoïde beaucoup trop éloigné de son soleil pour pouvoir être habitable seul la mort de l'astre avait permis à la petite planète un simulacre de vie. Seul la mort de son soleil avait permis à la planète de développer une atmosphère beaucoup trop importante pour sa masse, un don éphémère ne pouvant durer plus de quelques milliers d'années, au mieux.

Pour beaucoup, y compris pour moi qui y fut amené à y faire des affaires, la relation entre Nao et son soleil était un parfait exemple de l'état d'esprit Naokalashite, une combinaison de fatalité, de cynisme et d'espoir. S'il fallait tuer pour vivre, et bien, soit, mais ne jamais oublier qu'un meurtre peut se retourner contre son auteur, et qu'à la fin, tout partira en poussière. Pourtant, malgré leur destiné, les Naokalashites étaient là. La lie de la civilisation, les oublié, les perdus, ceux qui se cachaient, ceux qui fuyaient – tous finissaient dans ce monde temporaire, impétueux, violent, vierge de toute vie à l'exception des espèces importées, et Nao Kalash devenait _leur_ monde, _leur_ nouvelle vie, _leur _futur.

L'administration de Nao Kalash n'avait pas été une décision particulièrement réfléchie. Il existait un grand nombre de façon pour un monde de se faire administrer par le Time-Space Administration Bureau, et Nao Kalash s'était trouvé posséder toute les conditions nécessaire pour la plus honteuse, la tutelle. En conséquence, la planète était devenue du jour au lendemain Monde Administré n°144 (Tutelle n°6) sans même s'en rendre compte, le vouloir, ou posséder la volonté d'y résister.

C'était juste quelque chose qui s'était passé. Un jour, le planétoïde avait été dans les mains désorganisées d'une assemblée informelle de chefs de guerre et de patrons mafieux. Le second, la planète était tombée dans les mains désorganisées d'un Administrateur du TSAB, conseillé par une assemblée informelle de chefs de guerre et de patrons mafieux. Rien n'avait vraiment été changé. La vie continuait. Le business continuait. Peut-être y avait-il moins de meurtre, peut-être y avait-il moins disparition, mais il n'y en avait jamais eu beaucoup pour commencer.

Les Naokalashites étaient des gens pragmatiques par excellence. Et étrangement, ils faisaient aussi les seconds meilleurs thés que je n'ai jamais goûtés. Peut-être qu'il leur fallait un peu plus d'inspiration pour se lever le matin. Il est rassurant quelque part de se dire que si leur planétoïde venait à disparaître subitement, ils seraient encore rappelé par des milliers de personnes comme les créateurs d'un thé fort au goût subtil. Des civilisations entières n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Et quand à savoir pourquoi j'étais à Nao Kalash, à maudire intérieurement tous les dieux ayant existé, et même un que je connaissais personnellement, tout se résumait à ma situation actuelle, dans un des nombreux entrepôts secrets de Rant Draev, avec un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de criminel payé pour une nuit. A mon habitude, j'étais arrivé trente minutes en avance pour recevoir mon paquet, et j'y attendais mon intermédiaire pour finaliser la transaction. Soyons clair et honnête, et répétons-le : La transaction nécessitait un intermédiaire. Il y aurait dû y avoir mon intermédiaire, ou à la limite, l'entrepôt aurait dû être vide en attendant que mon intermédiaire arrive. Mais voilà...

- Vous n'êtes pas mon intermédiaire.

Pas de doute, mon intermédiaire était beaucoup plus moche.

Les trois silhouettes se découpaient dans la lumière tremblotante d'une vieille ampoule rouillée, au centre d'un panthéon cacochymique, d'un capharnaüm de grandes caisses et de machines brisées. Elles me regardèrent. Je les regardais. J'aimerais dire qu'il me faut beaucoup plus pour être surpris, ou même que je sus garder une certaine contenance ce serait passer sous silence ma bouche s'ouvrant de quelques dizaine de centimètres et mes yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Monsieur K, je présume ? Fis la femme au milieu.

Il me semblait vaguement qu'il aurait pu exister meilleurs temps pour oublier mes bonnes manières. Je m'avançais donc lentement de deux pas, de façon à être visible, puis je me courbais amplement. Ne les laisse pas te trouver un prétexte pour enlever ta tête du reste de ton corps. S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vraiment rester en vie. S'il vous plaît.

- En effet, répondis-je poliment. Et vous êtes...

Je relevais mon visage pour les examiner distinctement. Sur la gauche, la jeune femme aux cheveux de feux, qui me rappelait indistinctement un croisement entre une tueuse, une panthère, et un glacier, ne dégageait qu'une aura palpable de violence parfaitement contenue. Le loup bleu argenté à droite avait un rictus décidément peu lupin sur le visage, comme s'il trouvait mon comportement particulièrement amusant. Mon salut formel avait au moins réussi à imprimer un léger sentiment de surprise sur le visage de la brunette du milieu.

- Premier Lieutenant Signum et gardien Zafira. Ce qui fait de vous la Commandante Hayate Yagami des forces terrestres du Bureau.

Un murmure se répandit derrière moi, dans les rangs des mercenaires engagés pour résoudre toute situation comparable. En dépit de tout mon respect pour l'être humain en général, et dans les brigands de l'humanité en particulier, je dois dire que cette équipe n'était pas composée des cerveaux les plus brillants de leur génération. Deux types de malfaiteur se cachaient habituellement dans les bas-fonds de Nao Kalash : les compétents, et les morts en sursis. Or, les compétents sont cher, alors que les morts en sursis, avec un peu de chance, vous n'avez même pas à les payer.

Jamais je n'eus désiré avoir un peu plus de moyen qu'aujourd'hui, entendant le grondement soulevé parmi mes mercenaires. Sauver le monde sans dépasser les limites d'un budget lance-pierre, est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Taisez-vous ! Fis-je, dans l'espoir d'éviter une confrontation.

J'entendis le bruit distinctif d'un pistolet qu'on arme. Oh, déesse.

Avant qu'il ne me soit possible d'avertir mes hommes de l'extrême stupidité de leur course d'action, deux formes floues bougèrent à la limite de ce que mon œil humain ne pouvait correctement espérer les apercevoir. Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur le sommet de mon crane au moment où je sentis l'énorme déplacement d'air annonciateur d'un mouvement d'énergie encore plus phénoménal, comme l'observateur d'une bombe nucléaire sentirait l'onde de choc avant de sentir la boule de feu (et avec à peu de chose près le même effet sur mon calme intérieur). La seconde suivante, trois cercles magiques Belkans formaient un bouclier autour de la commandante Hayate, et la bête gardienne responsable de ces sortilèges grognait en montrant des rangées impressionnantes de dents. Je me tournais légèrement, apercevant le spectacle de la rousse qui se tenait au milieu d'une demi-douzaine de silhouettes assommé, l'air sanguinaire d'un dieu dérangé du sang et du chaos sur le visage.

Plusieurs pensées me vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Tout d'abord, j'ai honte d'affirmer que ma raison s'envola pendant une fraction d'instant sur la magie révélé par les deux militaires. J'ai vu un certain nombre de cercles magiques liés à un certain nombre de systèmes durant mes voyages, avec des soleils, des lunes ou des étoiles, avec des formules mathématiques, sans formes distinctes, des mignons, des impressionnants, et même certain d'une complexités digne des plus grand peintres dadaïstes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne disait aussi bien _je suis là, et je suis pas content _que le triangle et la croix du système Belkan. Contrairement à la plupart des autres systèmes magique, le système Belkan n'avait pas beaucoup d'utilité en dehors de celui de faire des gros trous, très rapidement. Malheureusement, il y excellait.

Ensuite, quand je réussis à sortir de mon état de stupeur, je notai très fortement de me rappeler de ne pas attaquer, menacer, faire croire à une menace, défier, effrayer ou même vaguement énerver la commandante Yagami en présence de ses deux gardes du corps.

- J'aimerais excuser la stupidité de mes hommes, fis-je gravement.

- Excuses acceptés, répondit gracieusement mademoiselle Yagami. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, Monsieur K, au nom du Time-Space Administration Bureau, je vous arrête pour vols avec ou sans effractions, tentatives de vols, commerces de Lost Logia appartenant à la Catégorie C des objets interdits, contrebandes de Lost Logia appartenant à la Catégorie A et B des objets règlementés, espionnage industriel, introduction interdite dans un système de données publique, et conspirations en vue de commettre l'ensemble des crimes cité plus hauts.

Le premier lieutenant Signum me dépassa et rangea son Intelligent Device en forme d'épée à ses côté. Elle vint se remettre à la place où elle était précédemment, échangeant son visage colérique avec le visage neutre qu'elle portait un instant plus tôt. Les sortilèges de protection restèrent néanmoins en place devant Hayate. Peut-être ces mages pensaient-ils que j'allais sortir une carabine N-09 Recoilless 33 mn « Magos Killer » de nulle part et foncer sur elle la bave entre les lèvres. J'apprécie votre proposition implicite de m'exécuter, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement d'envie suicidaire pour l'instant, merci.

- Vous pouvez choisir de nous suivre de votre plein gré. Sachez que toute résistance de votre part nous autorisera à utiliser toute force que nous jugerons nécessaire pour vous appréhender.

Et même des forces absolument superflues pour m'appréhender, si un seul d'entre vous se met sérieusement de la partie.

Je restai silencieux. Les yeux de mademoiselle Yagami me transpercèrent comme si elle tentait de mettre fin à ma vie par la seule force de son regard. Inutile de dire, ça marchait.

- Franchement, il est dans votre intérêt de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Vous n'êtes que l'un des deux paquets que nous devons récupérer aujourd'hui.

- … ...Ouais, répondis-je après un long soupir. Le marchand arrivera avec la marchandise d'ici une demi-heure au maximum. Il sera armé et protégé. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller dehors. Je déteste la violence.

Alors que je faisais quelque pas vers la sortie de derrière, une autre femme sauta d'une rambarde du second étage et atterrit avec un bruit sourd derrière moi. Je soupirais, longuement, et me frottais les yeux avec la paume de la main. Comme si j'allais m'enfuir. Il me faudrait briser la barrière du son avant de pouvoir les semer, et même ça je n'en étais pas certain.

- A ce stade, fis-je sans me retourner, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, je ne m'en soucie même plus. Allons prendre un peu l'air, j'étouffe ici.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand exactement je commençai à fumer. Si vous me pardonnez quelques secondes de divertir l'importance du moment par une information inutile, je ne sais même pas si cette question est la bonne à poser. Il n'y eut pas d'instant précis où je me dis que ce serais une bonne idée, pas de secondes délimitant l'avant et l'après de ma vie de fumeur. Du reste, je n'avais pas douté un seul moment que cela se passerai différemment. Beaucoup de gens sont capables de donner avec précision les débuts de leurs mauvaises habitudes. Ils discourent pendant des heures entières sur les bifurcations de leur vie, regrettant tel ou tel action les hantant des dizaines d'années plus tard. Pour moi, une telle attitude n'avait rien de véridique, ni de très courageux. Attribuer le blâme de leur personnalité à un seul moment n'était qu'un discours de lâche. La vérité est qu'incapable de combattre leur travers, ils y seraient tombé quoi qu'ils auraient fait ; pour l'homme capable de porter sa propre destiné, un million de tentations n'en sont qu'une.

Je soupirais longuement, puis pris une longue inspiration sur la fin de ma cigarette. Les volutes de fumées réfléchissaient le pourpre somptueux du coucher de soleil. Le raisonnement faisant de moi un être incapable de porter ma destinée ne m'avait pas vraiment remonté le moral. Je me sentais étrangement, courbant les épaules sous un poids qui avait toujours été le mien, emplis d'un doute qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus de l'incertitude. Il était douloureux et éphémère, ce sentiment, triste et malheureux. Il réveillait bien des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré voir engloutis, des visages perdus au fond d'une nuit pleine d'étoile.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, fis-je en direction du ciel en feu, après avoir réprimé un second soupir. Mais je te le ferais payer, tu sais.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je dis cela. Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui je le dis. Mettez cela sur la fatigue, et le chamboulement personnel, mais je me sentis mieux après.

L'ombre de la silhouette de mon escorte me recouvrait alors que j'étais assis sur le perron glacé et étriqué de la cour et je pouvais presque sentir ses yeux poser sur mon dos. Elle devait penser que j'allais me fondre dans la brume par quelque tour vicieux. J'aurais aimé avoir la même confiance. Selon tout point de vue, il m'était impossible de m'échapper sans combattre un combat tellement unilatéral qu'il n'en serait pas le moins du monde amusant.

La jeune femme m'avait laissé un sentiment plutôt partagé. S'il me semblait que j'aurais pu écoper la patience du Premier Lieutenant Signum pendant des années sans la tarir (entendu qu'elle ne me tue pas à vue), et que Hayate était très bien capable de garder un sang-froid parfait et une excellente capacité de réflexion jusque dans les moment les plus périlleux, le principal qualificatif qui me venait à l'esprit vis-à-vis de cette personne était « nerveuse ». Le _second_ qualificatif qui me venait à l'esprit était « dangereuse ». L'Intelligent Device en forme de faux de deux mètre de haut ne devait pas être étranger à cette seconde impression. Si j'étais certain que cette femme ne provenait pas d'une société possédant la même imagerie autour du Faucheur que la mienne, il est toujours difficile de parler de manière désinvolte avec une personne ressemblant trait pour trait à la mort, si la mort s'était décidée pour des cheveux blonds et légèrement plus de chair.

Elle s'appelait Fate Harlaown, inspecteur du Bureau spécialisé dans les affaires ayant traits aux anciens artefacts oubliés, perdus et dangereux, les Lost Logia. Après réflexion, je devais certainement à elle toute cette opération ainsi que le choix de la démonstration de force. Je ne savais pas si je devais être flatté, amusé ou purement terrifié. Un chevalier Belkan, une bête gardienne et un mage de _soutien_ _stratégique et bombardement longue portée _me semblait très légèrement exagéré pour appréhender une demi-douzaine de criminels sous-payés, surtout avec l'inspecteur Harlaown largement capable de les arrêter les yeux bandés et les deux mains derrière le dos. Les rangs concernés me rendaient aussi dubitatif. Miss Signum et Mademoiselle Yagami n'avaient-elles donc rien d'autre à faire ? Il faut croire que le poids du commandement s'est beaucoup allégé depuis mon temps si on laissait des officiers supérieurs déambuler de part les dimensions au premier coup de vent.

- Vous en voulez une ? Demandais-je en tendant mon paquet de cigarette.

De rien, c'est tout mon plaisir, vraiment. Si ça peut vous empêcher de me tailler en tout petit morceau avec votre énorme engin, je suis même prêt à vous passer tout le paquet... Hum. Mauvais choix de mots, peut-être. Mais l'idée y est.

Elle me regarda étrangement, ses yeux se pesant longuement sur le paquet, puis sur mon bras. Le paquet, ouvert cinq minutes plus tôt lorsque les premiers hurlements de douleurs et bruits d'armes à feu s'était fait entendre à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, était déjà descendu de moitié. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis vaguement les chutes de corps sourd, les sons d'os et de colonnes vertébrales brisées dans une tentative perdue d'avance pour résister à leur arrestation. Pauvres gens. Personne ne pouvait être préparé à combattre d'aussi indicibles abominations. J'aurais pu essayer de les prévenir, mais honnêtement, je ne crois pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose. Je suis faible. Mes excuses.

- Vous savez que c'est des fausses, non ? Répondit-elle.

Je soupirais. Étant donné les circonstances, et le milieu principal de mes interactions, on attendait de moi une certaine gamme de réactions dont la première était simplement d'avoir l'air suffisant, sûr de soi, et se ficher totalement des cancers du poumon. Il ne m'était pas autorisé de fumer des vrais cigarettes, pensez-vous (et même si on me l'avait autorisé, ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc), mais le décorum originel s'était transformé en une appréciation véritable de ces petits bâtons parfumés à la menthe garantie 0% de tabac. En tout cas, merci de détruire mon atmosphère de « mec cool » fumant au crépuscule. Est-ce que je vous demande si votre faux est fausse ?

- J'imagine que non, alors, fis-je.

Les détonations s'étaient éteintes depuis maintenant quelques dizaines de secondes. Je faisais de mon mieux pour savourer chaque instant de liberté qu'il me restait sans réfléchir trop en profondeur. Il était tout à l'honneur de mon informateur d'avoir réussi à retenir ces mages pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes et détourner leur attention de mon cas pendant tout ce temps. Cette diversion salutaire, bien que temporaire, permettait à ces dames de défouler un peu de leur envies meurtrières avant de prendre mon cas en considération. Je ne doutais pas vraiment que mes négociations se ferait dans un certain état d'esprit particulier, voir particulièrement malveillant. Les sacrifices que ces hommes et ces femmes à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt faisaient pour fatiguer et retarder les agents du Bureau ne seraient pas oubliés, j'en fis la promesse.

Au moment où de telles pensées me traversaient l'esprit, en l'enveloppant d'une patine dépressive, je sentis les vibrations annonciatrices d'une explosion, puis le flanc est de l'entrepôt disparaître dans une décharge d'énergie importante. Ma bouche s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, me laissant prendre une pleine inspiration de la poussière soulevée par la détonation. Alors que je toussais tout mon soûl en me sentant proprement misérable, la commandante Yagami Hayate sortit dans la nuit comme un Ange de la Mort descendu du ciel pour apporter la destruction aux hommes et punir les infidèles. Elle portait deux ailes sombres, trop petite pour avoir un effet autre qu'esthétique, et un accessoire dans chaque main sous la forme d'un bâton et d'un livre. Le Tome du Ciel de la Nuit nouvellement reconstitué : prix de vente estimé sur la portion congrue du marché noir connaissant son existence, plus de trois milliards de Solstices Impériale. Le regard que la femme me jeta suffit néanmoins à détruire dans l'œuf toute approche de velléité de substitution.

Les deux gardes du corps de la commandante sortirent à sa suite avec des visages sombres. Je me sentis un peu inquiet en imaginant la suite des événements. Comme n'importe qui, je détestais positivement avoir raison quand je prédisais des catastrophes futures.

En toute honnêteté, il m'était difficile de leur en vouloir. En fait, je les comprenais parfaitement. Moi aussi, dans la situation purement fictionnelle où des personnes totalement inattendues apparaîtrait au milieu de mes opérations délicatement planifiés sans prévenir, je crois que j'aurais des difficultés à garder mon tempérament sous contrôle.

Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à répondre à des questions embarrassantes.

- Nous n'avons aucune information sur vous, monsieur K, commença Hayate, une fois arrivée à ma hauteur. Vous êtes une énigme. Acte de naissance, empreinte génétique, scanner thaumaturgique obligatoire, brevets d'apprentissage... Rien. Aussi loin que remonte les archives du Bureau – et je vous demande de croire qu'elles remontent à _loin, _nous n'avons pas su trouver d'informations pertinentes sur vous. Tout se passe comme si vous étiez juste apparu au milieu de nul part, et nous ne pouvons même pas dire _quand _exactement.

Au temps pour la chance. Expliquez-moi, pourquoi ai-je l'impression terrible que l'incompétence de vos enquêteurs va me tomber dessus ?

- Je le répète, vous êtes une énigme, un mystère. Les mystères... Les mystères sont dangereux.

Je proteste. Les filles avec des bâtons bizarres et des cercles magiques sous les pieds sont incontestablement plus dangereuses.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais prévu le coup. Au moment où Tona Morléone, le maître de la Mafia, me demanda de récupérer l'artefact magique, le lost logia, il ne m'était pas apparu que je venais d'entrer dans une danse mortelle avec les anciennes familles de Talie. Je venais de m'assoir devant la terrasse d'un café quand l'aérovoiture noires des Atréidobello s'arrêta en dérapant dans l'air devant moi, et à peine eus-je le temps de faire tomber la table et de m'en servir comme couvert que les détonations d'une dizaine d'arme à feu résonnèrent à mes oreilles. Il fut miraculeux que seul mon chapeau melon sombre ai été troué après cet incident.

À partir de ce moment, Maria Atréidobello, la fille du parrain de la famille, m'avait fait promettre de toujours avoir un plan de secours durant une de nos soirées en tête en tête. Parmi ces plans de secours, je ne sortais jamais sans avoir un détonateur relié à des explosifs planté dans n'importe quelle partie de la ville prodiguant des otages faciles. Ce n'était pas la meilleure partie de moi, mais la guerre de mon clan contre les Atréidobello m'avait changé.

- J'ai sur moi un détonat... commençais-je avant d'être sévèrement interrompu dans ma très belle histoire.

- Celui que les senseurs du Nomad en orbite nous assurent que vous n'avez pas ? Fis Hayate, malicieusement. Ou celui que nos sorts de détections personnels ont été incapable de localiser ?

Mince. Mince, mince, mince. Comment voulez-vous bluffer avec des gens pareils ? Donnez-moi une ouverture, je vous donnerais une histoire, enfin.

Ne vous faites pas de mauvaises idées : je n'avais rien contre une peine de prison. En fait, je me sentais positivement prêt à purger une peine de quelques dizaines d'années. Depuis quelque temps il me venait à l'idée d'arrêter ma longue aventure, et il existait des pires méthodes que se retirer quelque temps dans les confortables cachots du Bureau avant d'être totalement réhabilité. Peut-être même le devais-je à la société, quelque part. Mes pérégrinations m'ont amené quelque fois à divertir des ressources des mains où elles auraient dû normalement atterrir, alors si je pouvais payer ma dette avec un délicieux ennui de plusieurs décennies, je ne voyais pas de raison d'éviter la sentence.

Sauf que vraiment, je n'avais guère le choix en cette matière. M'embastiller amènerait beaucoup plus de problème que cela n'en résoudrait des problèmes qui seraient loin d'être les miens. Bon, d'accord, ce serait mes problèmes après quelque temps, mais même si ça finit toujours par me tomber dessus, ce paquet de problèmes risquerait avant tout de causer d'autre problèmes plus problématiques, qui dégénéraient tous rapidement en une escalade de problèmes. Qui me tomberaient dessus à la fin.

Appelez-ça mon sens du devoir.

- … mais il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de déshonorer une telle équipe avec des menaces. C'est pourquoi je vous propose une coopération pleine et entière. J'ai de bonnes relations dans le milieu de la pègre et une réputation à l'avenant. Je suis tout à fait prêt à racheter mes fautes passé en aidant le Bureau et échanger une remise de peine contre tout travail vous jugerez bon de me faire faire.

Une grimace menaçante apparut sur le visage de l'inspecteur Fate Harlaown. Il me vint soudainement à l'esprit la pensée extrêmement désagréable que je m'étais attiré, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'inimité de cette personne. Je frissonnais.

- Le Bureau ne fait pas ça, fit-elle en me foudroyant.

En fait si...

- ...Fate, continua Hayate, sur un ton de reproche. C'est plus ou moins la politique du Bureau depuis le début. Et bien... Et bien... Si vous êtes sincère, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un arrangement, monsieur K.

Je pense avoir souris. Vous ne savez jamais de ce que sera fait le lendemain, je crois. Si on m'avait dit un peu plus tôt que je travaillerais pour des femmes surpuissantes sous la menace d'un châtiment corporel sévère, je vous aurais traité d'id... Hum. Mieux vaut laisser cette phrase incomplète.

- Je vous en prie, fis-je en retour, vous pouvez m'appeler Kyon.

* * *

La capitaine Takamachi Nanoha, instructeur tactique de première classe, As des As, légende de son nom, se tenait assise dans une posture méditative depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Un petit cercle magique brillait sous elle, lui prodiguant un sol sur lequel se poser, et la protection et l'air nécessaire pour survivre là où elle se trouvait. Son apparente détente était renforcée par ses deux yeux fermés et son sourire innocent, et elle laissait ses deux mains reposer dans le creux de ses jambes. Un bâton rose ne flottait pas tellement à ses côté qu'il était simplement posé là, à portée de bras, contrastant avec le blanc et le bleu alambiqué de sa Barrier Jacket active.

Quiconque l'aurait vu sans avoir la nécessaire connaissance préalable de la capitaine aurait pu la croire décontractée, relâchée, ou même, erreur suprême, temporairement inoffensive. Heureusement pour eux, chacun des mages du Corps de Combat Aérien (Division d'Entrainement) avaient une bien meilleure connaissance de leur instructeur en chef. Nanoha Takamachi, avaient-ils appris, n'était jamais détendue. Elle ne se relâchait jamais. Et quiconque la croirait inoffensive, même l'espace d'une seconde... L'erreur était courante, mais la leçon la valait presque, si elle n'était pas toujours aussi ridiculement douloureuse.

_Ils apprennent._ Pensa-t-elle en sentant la formation, et la jeune femme eue une brève bouffée de fierté.

Quelque part derrière elle, à une distance vraiment considérable, une réponse lui parvint.

_Encore heureux. Personne ne mériterait de passer par ce qu'ils sont passés si ce n'était pas pour apprendre deux ou trois nouvelles choses. Et vous avez les meilleurs, là._

Nanoha soupira en songeant à la minuscule trace d'ironie coutumière dans la voix rocailleuse de l'instructeur Girdo. Non que la capitaine ne manquait d'humour, ou n'était incapable de rire de soi-même - même si l'ensemble de ses étudiants en étaient prêt à jurer le contraire devant le parterre d'une cour de justice, ses amis savaient qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour particulièrement raffiné. Tordu, certes, souvent dangereux pour les autres, et quelque fois très légèrement excessif, de la façon totalement unique dont elle pouvait parfois être excessive, mais affirmé. Simplement, en tant qu'instructeur de combat, elle comprenait instinctivement le nécessaire maintien d'une chaine de commandement ordonnée. L'administrateur Girdo était sans aucun doute extrêmement compétent, un pédagogue hors pairs, et pour autant qu'il soit possible à Nanoha de l'affirmer avec certitude, une bonne personne. Ces qualités seules compensaient son habitude prise de toujours tester les limites sociales jusque dans les situations les plus périlleuses. La capitaine se demandait souvent si elle n'était pas assez ferme, si son indulgence n'était pas préjudiciable à l'ensemble du corps d'entraînement.

_Nous n'avons pas été pauvre en difficultés, nous aussi, _rappela mentalement la jeune femme.

Sa proposition de séminaire de niveau expert pour la fin de la promotion actuelle avait été accueillie par des réactions pour les moins mitigés. Les principaux obstacles, savait-elle, n'étaient pas tant administratifs que purement politique. Depuis sa création le Tsab était divisé en deux, les forces militaires terrestres et navales, aussi jalouses de leurs prérogatives qu'un vieux couple en lutte. Le Corps de Combat Aérien appartenait à l'élite des forces terrestres, ce qui rattachait Nanoha aux Q.G sur Mid-Childa. Ce dont elle avait proposé ressemblait trop à un empiétement de privilège, et le Q.G des forces navales dans l'espace avait décidé d'épuiser tous les moyens à sa disposition, sauf peut-être le meurtre, pour la faire échouer.

Nanoha s'était battu bec et ongle pour la complétion de son projet. Même si elle n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de sa réussite, découvrir qu'elle le devait uniquement à son aura exceptionnelle et l'étendue de ses contacts dans la marine l'attristait profondément. Qu'elle, Nanoha Takamachi, soutenue par deux Amiraux et une réputation s'étendant aux plus hautes instances, réussi à rapprocher pendant un temps la marine et les forces terrestres du Bureau n'était rien. Combien d'idées soutenues par des moins chanceux se brisaient chaque année à l'autel d'une rivalité stupide ?

Quand à avoir les meilleurs... Nanoha acquiesça intérieurement. Élégamment dit, Coil, Harum, et Nia furent à la hauteur de la tâche.

_Je pense parler au nom de toute l'équipe au sol en vous assurant que nous n'avons jamais eu de doutes sur vos capacités à annihiler toute les difficultés qui auraient eu l'outrecuidance de se dresser sur votre route._

_Cesse de provoquer le mage en position de frappe orbitale, Girdo._

La voix de Selene, son second, venait de rentrer dans la conversation, et Nanoha ouvrit les yeux sur le spectacle d'une myriade d'étoile.

La vision était magnifique. Parmis les nombreuses choses dont elle ne gardait qu'une appréciation fugitive, la jeune ne croyait que modérément en la beauté des paysages qu'elle rencontrait. Yuuno, son ami d'enfance, lui avait fait découvrir les anciennes œuvres de poésies de la période des Ombres Mid-Chidienne, l'éloge de l'aube se levant sur les vieilles collines, les louanges aux sentiments de la vieille terre mère. Elle appréciait la grâce des mots, comme un horloger apprécierait un sortilège particulièrement complexe, mais les émotions enchainées en ces livres n'arrivaient pas à résonner en elle. Peut-être Fate avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle disait que les éléments du décor soumis à sa présence avaient une tendance un peu trop transitoire pour soutenir une ôde à l'éternité.

Pourtant, laissé seule devant l'étendue miroitant de l'espace, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait la vue.

_Retournez au travail, tous les deux._

La frontière entre un mage de soutien aérien et un mage de combat spatial était floue, après tout. Quiconque avait le pouvoir nécessaire pour s'élever du sol avait aussi le pouvoir nécessaire pour se satelliser. Survivre à sa tentative était plus difficile – et incroyablement plus complexe, mais toujours du domaine du possible. Le proche espace apportait un grand nombre de changement par rapport à un terrain plus classique. L'absence d'air, de pression, de frottement, la présence de radiations et de particules ionisées hautement énergétiques, les trajectoires paraboliques et satellitaires aux abords des planètes, étaient autant de paramètres à prendre en compte. C'était pourquoi l'instructeur Nanoha Takamachi choisis ses meilleurs éléments, annonça aux trois chefs d'équipes la couleur de l'exercice, et attendit de voir ce que ses élèves étaient capable.

Les premiers jours furent un échec total. Avant même le début du combat, l'inertie de leurs premiers mouvements avait brisé leur formation et envoyé une bonne moitié des élèves en piqué dans l'atmosphère. En se construisant une bulle d'oxygène au lieu de compter sur leur Barrier Jacket pour la protection directe contre le vide spatial, ils se permettaient une réserve autonome de quelques minutes d'air contre une dépense constante d'énergie et de concentration. Les plus intelligents essayèrent de circonvenir le besoin de venir se ravitailler dans la proche atmosphère en ajoutant à leur panel un sortilège de purification du dioxyde de carbone qui s'était avéré totalement impossible à maintenir avec une barrière et en combattant, tandis que Nemue (Équipe Coil), qui se croyait beaucoup plus intelligente que le reste des autres, inventa un sortilège de téléportation limité pour récupérer les ressources respiratoires directement sur la planète.

Sincèrement, un sortilège de téléportation limité, Nemue ? Le premier jour, elle risqua la mort plus de fois à cause de ce sort que l'ensemble de ses camarades réunis dans leurs manœuvres d'amateur. A la fin, Nanoha l'avait prise à part pour lui expliquer quelques éléments de survie élémentaire. Son idée était bonne, certes si elle avait possédé un Intelligent Device pour l'aider à se décharger des calculs, et dix à quinze fois plus d'énergie magique.

Puis, quelqu'un mis la main sur le manuel d'_instruction tactique_ des mages des forces navales, et les élèves s'étaient améliorés. Ils avaient appris les bases de la mécanique orbitale, des lois de Newton, des formations d'attaques sphériques et planaires convergentes aux abords des astres, et des équipements absolument indispensable. Personne ne savait comment ils avaient fait, mais les trois équipes s'étaient soudainement trouvées des plaquettes d'oxygénation N-03/8 pour sortie extravéhiculaire et réussi la délicate tâche de reconfigurer leur Barrier Jacket pour les utiliser, en une nuit. L'instructeur Nanoha, qui tenait la débrouillardise et l'ingéniosité par-dessus tout (mâtiné d'une bonne puissance de feu), se sentit très fière le lendemain.

Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais aucun des quatorze élèves ne pensèrent vraiment que ce le serait. Il avait fallu près de neuf mois pour qu'une sélection comparable des meilleures équipes gagne un combat aérien factice contre Nanoha. Durant ces deux cents cinquante jours de défaite ignoble, la femme n'avait pas répété deux fois une tactique perdante ni laissé une seule erreur impunie. Les élèves avaient beau avoir tous grandis depuis cette époque, aucun d'eux n'oubliaient néanmoins leur première réussite, et son mélange de témérité suicidaire, de chance incroyable, d'exploit tactique impressionnant, et de parfaite minutie orchestrée. Alors que trois ans plus tard, une équipe de cinq mages aériens ne pouvait espérer gagner qu'un respectable tiers des matchs engagé contre l'As des As, les trois équipes d'élèves se raccrochaient furieusement a une première victoire comparable, quelque chose qui prouverait pour le reste de l'éternité qu'ils pouvaient le faire, que la Légende était tout aussi battable en combat spatial qu'en combat atmosphérique.

Voilà pourquoi la dernière semaine avait vu une amélioration constante et spectaculaire des performances des hommes et des femmes du corps d'entraînement. Si Nanoha connaissait l'étendue des sentiments derrière ces progrès notables, elle ne le disait pas. Il était cependant peu probable que la jeune femme l'ignore totalement. Elle pouvait être d'une remarquable et terrifiante acuité concernant les motivations de ses élèves ; lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent une journée avant le dernier entraînement, elle donna son autorisation sans arrière pensé. Une journée de préparation pour une dernière tentative désespérée. Elle aurait fait exactement la même chose à leur place.

Cette journée, les équipes de Coil et de Nia disparurent dès le début de l'exercice, et il était douloureusement évident à l'instructeur que l'équipe Harum servait de diversion. En temps normal, elle aurait rapidement mis un terme à la diversion pour se préparer entièrement à n'importe quelle tactique sortie des esprits torturés de ses étudiants. La meilleure façon aurait été de les séparer pour les achever un par un. Mais voilà. L'équipe de Harum était _bonne_.

La formation se tendait sous le choc, s'aplatissait pour absorber les effets, se dispersait temporairement en six directions différentes, mais elle _tenait_. Ni le harassement constant d'une douzaine de sphères d'énergies rosées, ni les rayons de grandes précisions tirées toute les deux secondes n'avaient réussi à faire perdre sa cohésion d'ensemble aux quatre élèves. Ils dansaient dans l'espace comme des étoiles ivres, utilisant les lois de la cinétique à leur plein potentiel, gardant un différentiel de vitesse pratiquement constant entre eux, avec un niveau de coopération frisant la prescience. Des manœuvres d'une extrême complexité, patiemment étudié durant la semaine précédente, défilaient en rang serré. Ils avaient perdu leur présupposées existants, les erreurs d'enfants fruits de leur années d'entraînements, ne gardant qu'une simple détermination et le professionnalisme acquis au fil torturé des échecs.

Tant que les deux autres équipes continueraient à se cacher de ses sortilèges de recherches, l'instructeur se savait en position de faiblesse. Les choses auraient certainement été différentes si elle n'avait pas combattu des mages qu'elle avait elle-même entraîné, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de croire en une erreur de ses protégés ou en une dépréciation stratégique déterminante qui lui donnerait un avantage crucial et final. Après toutes ces années, elle se sentait étrangement fière de pouvoir affirmer qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de tours dans son sac que ses élèves ne connaissaient pas, même si les séances d'entraînement en devenaient d'autant plus complexes.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'un plan holographique d'énergie pure apparut à ses côtés, Nanoha se leva lentement, épousseta le bas de sa barrière jacket, et attrapa d'une main ferme son Intelligent Device à portée. _Trouvé, _pensa-t-elle. Le fantôme troublant d'un mince sourire apparu furtivement sur son visage

- Allons-y, Raising Heart.

_- All right, my Master._

Dans son étrange bulle magique, le système de chargement de cartouche résonna comme le tonnerre, expulsant un unique cylindre. Nanoha sentit les courants magiques se rassembler en un schéma qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, alors que le cercle magique sous ses pieds doubla de taille et de complexité, pulsant d'une puissance difficilement contenue. Les énergies délétères, sous la pression de sa seule volonté, propagé par son Intelligent Device, et par la forme du système magique Mid-Childian, l'encerclèrent, l'entourèrent, l'enveloppèrent. Encore une fois, Nanoha fut surprise de découvrir à quel point cette sensation était grisante, combien elle aimait ce courant qui la traversait de part en part. La jeune femme ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il y avait une sorte de paix à trouver dans une puissance de feu excessive. Sa cause était juste, sa volonté était forte, et son rayon vraiment, vraiment large.

**- Divine Buster – Area Extension**

L'onde de choc traversa l'atmosphère à plusieurs fois la vitesse du son, brisant la couche nuageuse devant la dépression.

Dans leurs éléments naturels, dans les limites où les mages avaient passé leurs trois dernières années, les hommes et les femmes de l'équipe Harum réagirent avec rien de moins que la perfection. Nanoha aurait considéré toute autre réaction comme un échec personnel et un testament à la stupidité.

Harum était de nombreuses choses, et non sans défauts. Il connaissait parfaitement toute l'étendue de la différence de capacité magique entre lui et la majorité des prodiges des forces aériennes. Des sortilèges que ses pairs arrivaient à maintenir sans difficultés lui arrachaient des grincements de faiblesse. Pendant des dizaines d'années, voler lui avait semblé être une barrière infranchissable, un rêve d'enfant pour toujours hors de portés de ses faibles talents. Peut-être en avait-il alors conçus un peu d'affliction, ou de colère, et peut-être pouvait-il se montrer quelque fois amer, ou sec, bordant sur le méprisant. Mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il n'était pas. Il n'était pas prétentieux, car sa vie lui avait rarement donné l'occasion de l'être, et il n'était pas stupide, même selon les critères relevés d'un commandant d'unité.

L'air s'engouffrant à deux fois la vitesse du son faisait claquer les manches de sa barrier jacket, même pris dans les complexes sortilèges aérodynamiques lui assurant une pénétration de l'air maximale. Il n'avait nul besoin de regarder autour de lui pour connaître l'emplacement exact de ses compagnons. En bien des points, son unité était devenue une extension de son propre corps. Il y avait voler, et voler. N'importe quel mage de rang A+ pouvait voler. Il fallait plusieurs années de passage au corps d'entraînement pour voler à des vitesses supersoniques avec une maestria supérieure à n'importe quel artifice technologique.

Le visage de Sakuru apparut dans une petite projection holographique, et Harum devina tout de suite l'étendue des problèmes.

- P2R en route par le Sud-Sud Est, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, 34 ° d'inclinaison verticale. 2400 Km de distance, ETA 9 secondes. Chance d'éviter nulle. Conseille une formation défensive.

La voix de Sakuru montrait les accents froids, analytiques, concentrés, dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'elle était totalement terrifiée. Seules ses années d'entraînements canalisaient la peur de l'éclaireur tactique en une concentration capable de couper l'acier le plus pur. Cette concentration était une bénédiction, la capacité simple d'oublier la promesse d'un océan de douleur futur et les instincts de survie les plus élémentaires de l'humanité au nom du plan d'unité.

Le Divine Buster de Nanoha Takamachi, surnommé le Putain de Rayon Rose par trois générations d'élève successives qui l'avait reçu un jour en pleine face, n'était pas encore visible à l'horizon, et Harum se sentit légèrement rassuré. Parmi les nombreuses leçons que les élèves de Nanoha apprenaient un jour où l'autre, les deux premières était une phobie inconditionnelle de la couleur rose et la certitude que peu importe à quelle distance il croyait la percevoir, s'il la voyait, il était déjà_ beaucoup_ trop tard pour se défendre.

La contre-attaque n'était pas inattendue. Les quatre alliés ne possédaient pas la fusion du groupe Coil, ils n'étaient pas capables de lire les mouvements des un-les-autres comme dans un livre. Ils ne possédaient pas la vitesse et la capacité à surprendre du groupe Nia. Ce n'était pas pour la force, l'agilité, ou même l'intelligence, qu'ils avaient accepté cette place, mais pour leur réputation véridique de résolution. Quand tout était fixé, quand il n'y avait plus de possibilité de se cacher ou de s'enfuir, quand ni la force ni la rapidité n'était plus d'aucun secours, on disait que la détermination de l'équipe Harum brillait de son éclat le plus fort. Ils finissaient ce qu'ils avaient commencé, ou mourraient en essayant, et c'était pour cela que le plan les avait mis à cette place.

- Compris, répondit immédiatement le chef d'unité. Nous continuons. Formation en falaise alpha autour de moi. Donnez votre position dans l'ordre de rang.

Peut-être que d'autres, moins compétents, moins entraînés, auraient tenté une manœuvre stupide d'évasion afin d'éviter leur mort imminente, et faisant cela, auraient simplement hâté leur fin. Harum avait cessé de faire de telles erreurs deux ans plus tôt. Avec la promptitude venant d'une répétition perfectionnée au point de l'inconscience, les soldats sous ses ordres s'organisèrent en schémas tactique de sauvegarde primaire, un homme au devant, deux ailiers de chaque côtés.

- Laënnis, aile droite.

- Rangou, aile gauche.

- Sakurou, report avant.

- Harum, report arrière. Et... _Arrêt_.

Au moment exact où Harum articula son l'ordre, trois cercles magiques apparurent devant le chef d'unité. Alors qu'il se concentrait en préparant son esprit pour le sortilège, il vit du coin de l'œil un rayon rose de plusieurs kilomètres d'épaisseur arriver vers eux à plusieurs dizaines de fois la vitesse du son.

_Je vous en prie, faites que la formations tienne._

Le centre de la vague d'énergie se fracassa contre la falaise de leurs volontés combinées avec un tumulte de fin du monde. Le torrent, coupé en deux par la pointe des sortilèges de protection, se déversa autour de la formation comme une vague de tempête.

Le chef d'unité grinça des dents, en sentant l'énergie ambiante amené au point de saturation alors qu'il appelait mentalement aux capacités de son Storage Device. La complexité du sortilège dépassait tout ce qu'il n'avait connu. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le lancer un mois plus tôt, en sus dans une tempête d'énergie magique provoqué par l'une des mages les plus connues du TSAB, il aurait répondu que cela lui était simplement impossible.

Il entendit quelqu'un lui hurler de se dépêcher, peut-être Rangou. Alors qu'il commençait à se concentrer, des dizaines de cercles magiques apparurent sous ses pieds en formant un dessin complexe. Quelque part au fond de lui, il ressentit la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait réussis à quitter la terre pour la première fois. La même impression de briser l'interdit, de forcer la réalité, la même sensation de liberté impossible. Avait-il toujours été aussi imprudent ?

- Je me tiens au carrefour des voies non parcourues, incanta t-il en hurlant pour s'entendre dans la fureur, en appelant aux chemins qui ne sont ni ne seront les fantômes de mes pas...

Alors que l'ensemble de son esprit était emporté par l'énorme masse d'énergie, la dernière chose qu'Harum vit fut des ailes de lumières déployer ses plumes syphilines et miroitante autour de lui.

* * *

Il advint donc que les rapports furent examiné de près, et qu'il fut ensuite décidé d'enregistrer la manœuvre fut dans un des volume des _Manœuvres Aérospatiales _de la marine, ce qui en soit était un privilège, et plus particulièrement le 13e, celui sous-titré « _Manœuvres désespérées, mortellement dangereuses, et/ou physiquement impossibles à reproduire », _ce qui était universellement considéré comme l'exploit le plus impressionnant possible pour des étudiants, à peu près au même niveau que le suicide collectif.

* * *

Selon l'avis de tout le monde, et plus particulièrement des nombreuses personnes qui la rencontrait tous les jours au secrétariat central des rapports des forces armées Mid-Childiennes, Aèle Noträm était une femme tout à fait normale, un monument à la gloire des petites épaules sans lesquelles l'énorme machinerie du Time-Space Administration Bureau s'écroulerait comme un château de carte. Elle était jolie, sans être belle, intelligente sans être géniale, relativement douée dans un ensemble restreint de talents, et scrupuleusement dans la moyenne civile Mid-Childienne des capacités magiques, juste assez pour s'interfacer à un niveau restreint avec la haute technologie de ce monde. Son dossier était vierge de toute malversation sérieuse et presque vide à l'exception de quelques délits d'enfance mineur. Jusque ses erreurs de parcours, la façon dont son histoire montrait des hésitations à chacun de ses embranchements, dénotait d'une extrême normalité quotidienne remontant à son enfance la plus jeune, et d'un esprit sain, encore qu'indécis par endroit.

En toute objectivité, l'avis de tout le monde n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper.

Quelque fois, elle s'étonnait elle-même de l'étendue de la feinte. Il existait des moments, des rares moments s'étendant en longueurs des journées d'étés ensoleillées, alors que la senteur des fleurs remontaient dans le vent frais venu de sa fenêtre après un long après-midi de discussion avec ses amis, de ces moments précieux où elle pouvait presque s'oublier et s'appeler honnêtement Aèle Noträm. Elle chérissait ces souvenirs avec leur singularité, comme elle chérirait un canard boiteux et déformé pataugeant dans une mare en compagnie de ses congénères, non pas pour leur beauté, mais pour la simple ironie de leur existences.

La femme nommée Aèle Noträm n'avait jamais connu l'incertitude. Sa vie était remplie de but, de sens, de conséquences à des causes depuis longtemps préétablie.

La femme nommée Aèle Noträm n'avait jamais connu la solitude. Elle se souvenait d'anciennes amitiés et de pactes terribles, de sa partie et de la partie de sa partie.

La femme nommée Aèle Noträm n'avait jamais connu la peur. C'était infortuné. Aurait-elle eu un peu d'expérience avec ce sentiment, elle aurait pu reconnaître la terreur qui venait de s'emparer d'elle au point d'arrêter les battements de son cœur.

* * *

Je ne possède aucun des personnages existant dans leur oeuvre respectives. J'aimerais remercier Aralicia, qui corrigea avec une alacrité et un courage remarquable l'ensemble des fautes d'orthographe de ce chapitre.

Monsieur K. ment.


End file.
